Lessons In Love
by ScarlettTheHarlett
Summary: James has a year to get Lily to like him. Taking "Lessons in Love" might just be the way to do it...
1. Irritating Boys and Good Best Friends

**Lessons In Love**

Disclaimer: Everything here (except for any characters that don't sound familiar) belongs to the spectacular JK Rowling.

**Chapter 1: Irritating Boys and Good Best Friends**

Yes, Lily decided, James Potter was a jerk. She watched him now from the Gryffindor Quidditch stands. Pupils were gathered around him in droves. He had just won another victory for Gryffindor, and wasn't he lapping up the praise! Lily was sitting in the stands by herself, the only Gryffindor who refused to inflate James Potters head any further than it already was.

"Arrogant toe-rang." She said under her breath.

* * *

James Potter ran his hand through his already windswept hair. He couldn't help grinning from ear to ear. He'd won the match for Gryffindor again! Gryffindors gathered round him patting him on the back and congratulating him. There was just one problem. Where was Evans? Wasn't she pleased for him? She'd probably be too shy to congratulate him, James decided. Well, there was no need for shyness! He told the encircling Gryffindors to give him some room and took off on his broom. There she was, sitting in the stands all by herself. James couldn't help smiling to himself. What a loner!

He heard people ooh-ing and ahh-ing from below him and did a complicated twirl in the air for their benefit... but mostly for Lily's. He sped towards her and stopped in an impressive (or so he thought) air skid. Lily raised her eyebrows and sighed.

"If you think that impresses me, it doesn't."

James ignored her, "Why aren't you down there cheering with your fellow housemates? Where's your team spirit?"

Lily rolled her eyes, " I must have left it back in Gryffindor tower. Please excuse me while I go get it." She rose from the stands to get away from James.

"Okay!" James called, "You can congratulate me later!" Then he added, "In whatever way you see fit!"

Lily didn't turn but waved her hand out behind her.

James flew back down to the awaiting crowd.

* * *

"He's so full of himself, don't you think?"

"Hmm hmm..."

"I swear, if his head gets any bigger then they'll have to pop it with a needle.' Lily laughed, "That would be funny."

"Right..."

Lily and her friend Ursula (Url for short) where in the Library studying.

"So..." Lily looked around for a topic to talk about. She got bored rather quickly when revising for Potions. They had a mock N.E.W.T.S test coming up and Ursula and Lily had wanted to revise as much as they could. "Are you coming to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Ursula looked up from her book. "Yes! I told you yes!" Ursula was the type who hated to start a test and not be prepared. Lily had been trying to dodge looking at her book for the past half-hour and was seriously beginning to grate on Ursula's nerves.

"Sorry Url." She sighed. "You know how I hate potions. Thank God Professor Orman doesn't take us for exams." Professor Orman, the Potions Professor, was known to have a prejudice against muggleborns. Lily drummed her fingers on the table distractedly. "Did I ever tell you about Hitler? He was prejudice against the Jews. It was around in the 1940's, when Hitler came into power, and at first he was quite good leader...." Lily was all ready to tell Ursula the story of Hitler when James Potter came in. Lily abruptly stopped talking and narrowed her eyes.

"What is _he_ doing in here?"

Ursula looked up. "Well _I _don't know Lily! Looking for a book maybe? It _is _a library, he _is _a pupil, and he _does_ have a right to be here!"

"I know. Sorry. I'll stop unintentionally annoying you now. I'm revising." Lily looked down at her book and didn't talk again until James came over.

"Alright Evans?"

"Potter. Go away. We're working here."

Ursula snorted. "Working my arse! You just got down to it a minute ago!"

Lily reddened. "Yes, well! I'm doing it now, aren't I? And I need all my concentration. Potter, please leave."

James grinned and pulled up a chair. "Sorry Evans, but you're not the only one who need's to revise." With that he dug into his bag and pulled out what must have been his (very messy) notes. Lily stared at him incredulously. He took no notice of her and started reading.

"Fine." She muttered.

Lily had the urge to point out how messy his handwriting was but resisted and started reading her Potions book. Unfortunately, she found within a minute or so that she was finding it hard to concentrate. She could hear James's regulated breathing as if he were right next to her and the fact that he was there and so close was putting her on edge. She was getting more and more irritated by the second and decided she would probably find it easier to revise in her room. She gathered up her things and made to leave.

"Url, I think I'll revise better in my room, you know, so I can't get distracted."

"Why Lily," James inquired, "Who is distracting you?"

Lily gave him a death glare and told Ursula she'd see her later on.

* * *

James waited until Lily had left the library and immediately stopped working. "Why doesn't Lily like being around me?"

Ursula looked up from her book. "What makes you think that?"

James pretended to ponder it, "Oh, maybe because she leaves my presence as soon as I arrive? Like she did just now?"

Ursula sighed. "James I really don't think you should be asking me this. I think you should ask Lily if you really want to know."

James laughed sarcastically, "She wouldn't be around long enough to answer! I just don't get her. I don't know what I've done wrong. I'm always nice to her, I stick up for her, I'm good at Quidditch and school and...everything!"

Ursula looked at him, annoyed. It didn't look as if she was going to get any work done. 'Well that's the first thing that you do wrong."

"What?"

"You KNOW how good you are at things and, well, James, you come across as really cocky."

James stared at her in outrage. "Sirius said something about that, but I don't think I'm cocky. I'm confident. There's a difference." James folded his arms, "I thought Lily would be smart enough to see that."

Ursula shrugged. "I think... maybe it's because Lily's came from a background where she's learned to be humble and kind to everyone. You are, in a way, everything she's been brought up to not be."

James showed no sign of understanding and Ursula elaborated,

"Like when you go hexing people in the corridors. If you ever want to get Lily to go out with you, then hexing people in the corridors to impress her is NOT the way to do it. She, and _I_ for that matter, think that just because you _can_ do something, then doesn't mean you should boast about it in such a manner as hurting people."

"I don't hurt people. They always find it funny when I do something to them!"

"Oh please. How would _you_ feel if you had just been given spaghetti hair in front of half the school? In front of Lily, for that matter? Everyone's laughing at you and it would seem stupid to make a big deal out of it. So what do you do? You laugh."

"I never meant to hurt people..."

"Never meant to, but whether you realise it or not you do."

"Right, so that's the first thing I have to do. Stop hexing people for the fun of it."

"And why is that?" Ursula prompted.

"Because it doesn't impress Lily and it hurts people. What else?"

"Actually James, I really need to revise..."

"You can't! You have to help me! You're Lily's best friend, who better to ask? Look, I'm obviously getting no-where by doing what I'm doing now, and I honestly have no idea what I should be doing, so please help me."

"Another time."

James shook his head in desperation, "It's our last year at Hogwarts and I want to get Lily to like me as soon as possible. Please, I'll... I'll get you a date with Sirius!"

Ursula threw a disgusted look at him, "You can't bribe me with a date from your idiot friend."

"You're the first one that's said no..."

"James, tomorrow. I'll meet you here tomorrow and we can go over what you need to change. Right now I need to revise."

"Fine. Thanks Ursula. Lily's got a good friend with you." With that James got his things and exited the Library.

Ursula smiled to herself. "Don't I know it."


	2. Lessons In Lily

**Lessons In Love**

Disclaimer: Everything here (except for any characters that don't sound familiar) belongs to the spectacular JK Rowling

A/N I dedicate this to my one reviewer. Thank you. .

**Chapter 2: Lessons in Lily**

Ursula was kept waiting five minutes before James finally turned up at half one. His mouth was full with a sandwich and he hurriedly swallowed it.

"Sorry I'm late. I went to the Great Hall and nicked a sandwich so I wouldn't be hungry for the rest of the day. Anyway, I'm ready to start 'Lessons in love!'"

Ursula raised an amused eyebrow, "Try 'lessons in Lily.' Once we've stopped you from being a cocky git, there's no telling whether she'll like your personality."

James grinned cockily, "What do you mean? Of course she will."

"You don't know that. She might just not like you whether you're a nicer person or not. It's all about chemistry. You either have it or you don't."

"Me and Lily have chemistry, believe me. I can feel it." James seemed very sure of himself.

"Right." Ursula said, eager to move on, "second lesson, 'Behaving like a gentleman.'"

"I am a gentleman! James protested.

Ursula put on a 'oh really' face.

"I am! I'm always nice to her, and I _always_ tell her how good she looks."

"That's all very well, James, but how exactly do you say it? From the times I've watched you with Lily it always seems to come across that you're being... um... well it comes across as if you're trying to get in her pants."

James's mouth hung open, "What?! How?"

"Like the other week when you said 'Your arse is looking particularly nice today in that skirt.' " Ursula shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh, " You should say something more like, ' Lily, your hair looks really nice today,' or hold the door open for her when you walk into class. But don't say nice things to her all the time, because it can become a little weird."

"But I think she looks beautiful all the time. Why shouldn't I tell her?"

Ursula smiled sadly, "That's sweet James, but it becomes less special if you say it all the time."

James was about to reply when he spotted someone entering the library. "Oh shit."

Ursula looked at the door and saw his three friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew entering the library.

"Prongs!" Sirius called happily. The three of them bounded up to their table and each of them pulled up a chair.

"James," Remus said, "I never realised you knew where the library was."

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked, "We've been all over the school looking. I'm quite tired." He was panting and his face was rather red.

Sirius slapped him on his tubby stomach, "You need to get fitter, Wormtail! Anyway, Prongs, what _are_ you doing here?" He looked at Ursula, "And with her?"

"Ursula." Ursula supplied.

"Right, what are you doing here with Ursula?"

"She's er-"

Ursula finished for him; "I'm giving him lessons on how to win Lily's heart."

Sirius snorted, "What?! Lessons on how to win Lily's heart? Well, why didn't you tell us?"

"Yes, we'd love to help." Remus added knowledgeably. "I think I understand girls quite well."

"And how would you know?" Sirius said", When have you been out with a girl exactly? I'm the experienced one."

"Shut up, the lot of you." James cut in. "You can stay if you keep quiet, and you may only talk if you have a _helpful _suggestion. Besides, don't you have anything better to do?"

The three boys all shook their heads innocently, "Nope. We're happy here." Sirius said.

"Right then. Ursula, you were saying?"

"I was saying before these louts interrupted-"

Sirius mouthed the word 'louts' at Remus and Peter and looked highly offended.

"that you should only compliment Lily once and a while. Like when she's looking really great or she's bought a new set of robes that you think really suit her."

James nodded slowly, "So only when she's looking _extra_ stunning. Ok, I can manage that."

"The day James Potter manages to hold his tongue-"Sirius began, but James silenced him with a look.

"What else?"

"There's the doing nice things for her, like I said holding the door open and stuff."

"Stuff?" James prompted.

"I don't know! I can't help you every step of the way!" Ursula said, exasperated.

"If I may," Remus said tentatively, "You should maybe take out her chair for her to sit on in class."

"Yes!" Peter said excitedly, "I've seen Terry Jenkins do that for Natalie Feirier. She seems to like it."

Peter got off his chair and told Sirius to get off his. "Sirius you be Lily and I'll be James."

James snorted, "You wish..."

Sirius and Peter didn't pay attention to them. Peter took out Sirius chair, "Here you go, Lily."

Sirius put on a highly falsetto voice, "Oh James! Such a kind young man!" He put his hand to his heart in an exaggerated motion and pretended to swoon, " Kiss me now James before I faint!"

Peter and Sirius collapsed into peals of laughter, earning them a look from Madam Pince. Remus looked at them as if they were a couple of four-year-olds, instead of the seventh years they were.

"Oh very amusing." Ursula said dryly. She looked across at James who was obviously fighting the urge to laugh. "Your friends are highly immature."

James shrugged. "What else do you have to teach me?"

"Well... that's it for now."

"What do you mean that's it for now? I want you to teach me all you know."

"No, I want to see how you do with what I've taught you so far. If you do well at that, then the lesson will come sooner rather than later."

James considered it. It actually seemed like a good idea. He didn't want to take on too much than he could handle. He could only be nice to losers like Severus Snape in tiny doses. If he could at all.

"Ok. That's a good idea. If I can get top marks _and _win the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor in one year then I can certainly hold a door open for a girl." James said confidently.

"We'll make sure he doesn't do anything he shouldn't. What shouldn't he be doing exactly?"

"Hexing people and being a cocky, conceited, boastful... you know. And make sure he _does_ remember to do nice things for Lily. But hopefully I'll be around for most of that so I can see how he's doing."

"Right ho. We'll help James win Evan's heart won't we, Moony, Wormtail?"

Remus and Peter nodded. "Definitely. Shouldn't be _too_ hard keeping James from hexing Snape into oblivion." Remus said.

Ursula smiled at him. "Good. I'll see you all here when I reckon James has got it. Bye!" Ursula left, leaving James alone with the three of them.

James glared at all three of them. "The first person who says something will make me break my 'no hexing other students rule'"

The subject was not brought up.


	3. So simple, so wrong!

**Lessons In Love**

Disclaimer: Everything here (except for any characters that don't sound familiar) belongs to the spectacular JK Rowling.

**Chapter 3: So simple, so wrong!**

The next day was Monday and the Gryffindors first lesson was Charms. Lily and Ursula walked to class just as normal, with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter not far behind. James, spotting his first chance to be a 'gentleman' remembered what Remus had said:

"If I may, you should maybe take out her chair for her to sit on in class."

James grinned; this was going to be so easy. If only he'd known before! He rushed to where Lily was headed. She was chatting to Ursula while getting her wand and parchment out.

"Here Lily." James said, and slid the chair out for her. Unfortunately, for poor (it could go either way here) James/Lily, Lily, thinking her chair was right behind her, didn't realise James had pulled it out for her and fell flat on her behind.

The class erupted into laughter and Lily glared up angrily at the person who had done this to her. "James Potter, I should have guessed! Why you nasty, you horrid, you..." Lily tried to get up but a pained expression on her face showed that she couldn't quite yet.

Meanwhile, James was feeling highly mortified. How could something so simple go so wrong?

"Evans, I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!" James couldn't think straight enough to say anything more right then, but his brain was going into overdrive to try and think him a way out of this.

"Sorry! As if! I'm just another one of your practical jokes, aren't I?" Lily shook her head angrily. "Well, well done Potter. Everyone's laughing. Except for me." She tried to get up again, and James, in a valiant attempt to redeem himself, tried to help her. "Get off me! I don't need your help! The day I'll need your help will be a very sad day."

James, realising just how angry she was, backed off. He looked around and found that half the class was still laughing their heads off at the little scene that had just happened. He looked around at them all, wand held threateningly. "The person who doesn't stop laughing this instant will sourly regret it." Everyone immediately stopped laughing. James turned to look at Ursula who was looking wondrous that her first two lessons had just been broken so spectacularly. She looked at him questioningly and shook his head and mouthed "later."

Slowly the class got down to work. James slumped into his seat beside Sirius and fell into feeling highly sorry for himself. James remembered what Ursula had said about jokes hurting people. He hadn't even meant to make a joke out of Lily. Even if she believed he had been, she hadn't even laughed. She had let him _know _how upset she was about it.

"_She must really hate me now,"_ James thought.

When the class was over James looked over at Lily. She caught him looking at her and gave him a highly dirty look.

"_Well, that's really made my day."_ He thought bitterly.

The rest of the day James wasn't half as boisterous as usual and Sirius was getting annoyed that his partner in crime wasn't himself. He didn't have to guess hard as to what the problem was.

"Look Prongs, you didn't expect it to work first time, did you?"

James looked at him incredulously. "Padfoot, nearly everything works for me first time. Why shouldn't this?"

"Because these things take time!" Remus said. "This is Lily Evans, did you think a couple of nice gestures would win her over and you'd live happily ever after? You have to work at it James!"

James sighed. "I know." He ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "Everything just seems to go so wrong with her! "

"It did just go terribly wrong today, didn't it?" Sirius commented happily. "I'll remember that for a while now."

James punched him on the arm. "It _would_ have been funny if it wasn't her. Anyway, I'll just keep trying. She can't be mad at me when I'm trying to do all these nice things for her."

"I don't know, this _is _Evans we're speaking about here..."

* * *

Lily sat on the end of her bed and rubbed her temples tiredly. What a day it had been! She was still angry about what James had done to her earlier. She lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She breathed in and out, aware of the sharp pain on her behind.

"_He could actually be a nice person_ _if he'd just stop being such a boastful, bullying berk!" _Lily thought savagely._ "Just because he can... argh! Why can't I stop brooding over him?! Between his amorous advances towards me and attempts at creating amusement for himself and his friends by humiliating people, he is a truly an awful person. And people think he's cool! Just because he can do impressive spells and he's good at quidditch! I'm good at school and yet you don't see me going around hexing people!" _Lily winced suddenly as she felt the pain on her behind twinge slightly. _"Yes Lily, you can thank James Potter for that." _

Lily continued to wonder if he'd ever stop being a git when Ursula came in. She plopped down on Lily's bed.

"Coming down to dinner?" She asked.

Lily shrugged. "Might as well."

Ursula took her chance when they were making the journey down to the Great Hall.

"Lily, I know you didn't see this, but when James pulled away your chair today he was actually trying to be polite."

Lily laughed, "That doesn't make sense."

Ursula shook her head, "Sorry, what I mean is, he was taking out your chair for you so you could sit on it. He was being gentlemanly."

Lily snorted, "It might've appeared that way to you, but Potter doesn't even know what gentlemanly is."

"No Lily, listen, I _saw _him. We were talking and he said 'here Lily' and pulled out your chair. You didn't hear him and unfortunately that was the moment you chose to sit down. Lily it wasn't really his fault that you fell down. Please believe me on this one." Lily would normally dismiss this right away but Ursula looked so earnest that Lily wasn't sure what to think. James Potter, being a gentleman? It was such a strange idea!

"Right, well, maybe. It didn't go so well though, did it?" Lily commented. Lily now found the situation quite funny.

Ursula laughed. "No it did certainly not. But you never know Lily, he might try again."

Lily smiled. "Please no. There's only so much injuries I can stand."

* * *

Meanwhile, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, having finished dinner, were gathered round the common room fire.

"So what's next?" Remus asked. "Flowers, chocolates?"

"I know what one I'd like best." Peter said, longingly thinking of a large box of chocolate frogs.

"Yeah, but no-ones trying to get _you_ to fall for them." Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno." James said. "I've been thinking."

"Oooh thinking! How does it feel?" Sirius asked jokingly.

James looked at him witheringly. "All girls are different."

"You've just noticed?" Remus asked.

"So," James continued, as if the other two weren't interrupting him, "Lily might not like things like flowers and chocolates. If I'm going to get her a gift at all, it'll be something that she'll like and appreciate."

Remus looked impressed. "Well done. Did you think of that yourself?"

"Yeah. So you think it's a good idea?"

Remus nodded, "I'm surprised Ursula didn't have to tell you. Though I suppose you won't be having another 'lesson' for a while now if today is anything to go by."

"How are you going to find out what Lily likes?" Peter asked.

James smiled at them all. "Well that's where you lot come in."

Sirius rubbed his hands together. "Can't wait."


	4. Potions tests and attempts at being poli...

**Lessons In Love**

Disclaimer: Everything here (except for any characters that don't sound familiar) belongs to the spectacular JK Rowling.

**Chapter 4: Potions tests and attempts at being polite**

When James got up the next day he was confident that today's attempts at being a 'gentleman' were going to do better. Before he left the room for breakfast he stood across from the mirror and tried to flatten his unruly hair. One of the things James had finally got through his head was that Lily didn't like it when he made it stick up anymore than it already did. After proclaiming it impossible, James walked downstairs wondering if there was a spell he could use on it. Maybe he could get something in Hogsmeade the following weekend.

James sat down with his three best friends and grabbed some sausages and bacon.

"James, I've noticed something about her!" Peter squealed excitedly. "She likes porridge in the mornings!"

Unfortunately, Peter said this a little too loudly, causing most of the table to look at him in alarm. James looked around at them all and then wanted to curse Peter for being so careless. _Lily _was looking over at them. Her eyes were widened and when she caught him looking at her, she quickly looked down at her porridge, looking as if she didn't want to eat it anymore.

James slapped Peter on the back of the head. Hard.

"Owww! James! What was that for?" Peter moaned.

"You idiot!" James said heatedly. "Lily just looked over here! She heard what you said!"

"Oh... oh. I'm sorry."

James ran his hand threw his hair irritably but ignored Peter.

"So," Sirius asked, chewing heavily on his toast, "What's the plan for today?"

"Well, there's class, then lunch, then dinner, then... bed." James said.

"No stupid, I'm talking about Lily!"

"I know, I know. Just basically what Ursula said. Being polite and all that."

Remus nodded, "Good idea."

* * *

Lily and Ursula were making their way to Potions with worry in their stomachs. Today was Professor Orman's test, and Lily was sure she would fail. She kept going over everything in her head, making sure she had forgotten nothing. She was very annoyed however; to find that she kept thinking of what happened at breakfast that morning. Peter had excitedly told Potter that she liked porridge, what was he telling him for? Lily had a nagging feeling that it was another ploy of his. She pushed the thought out of her head and sat down next to Ursula, waiting for her mock test papers to be handed out.

Lily squeezed Ursula's hand, "Good luck." She whispered.

Ursula nodded, "You too."

When Professor Orman came round with Lily and Ursula's test papers he smiled sweetly at Lily, "Don't worry, Miss Evans. I'm sure you'll do just _fine_." Lily's heart plummeted at the extra stress he put on the word 'fine.' Lily thought that it meant he was either sure from her class work that she would fail, or he was going to fail her anyway.

Even more worried that she was before, she opened the test paper and got to work.

* * *

James watched as Professor Orman handed Lily her test paper. James couldn't help the hate that welled up inside him as he smiled silkily at her.

"_The git_," James thought savagely. _"If Lily fails this test because of his horrible prejudices, I'm going straight to the headmaster! And if that fails," _James thought with a smile,_ "Sirius, Remus, Peter and I can always have some fun with him." _

With that satisfying thought he got down to the test.

When the bell rung for break, James quickly handed his test paper in and hurried over to Lily.

James was about to ask, "Alright Evans?" when Ursula, having learned experience of James's techniques with Lily, immediately mouthed 'LILY.' at him, and he changed mid sentence, "Alright Ev- er- Lily?"

Lily stopped. Well that was a first! He had called her Lily! She smiled, amused. Well, she reasoned, at least it was a start.

"Fine." She replied stoutly, while pushing through the stiff Potions doors. James, seeing another chance to be polite, held it open for her with ease. Lily glared at him.

"I could have got that myself."

James swallowed. He should have known Lily'd be like this. "I know. I was just being, you know- polite." He smiled disarmingly at her.

Lily didn't know what to say. She could hardly roll her eyes at his efforts if he was trying to be polite.

"Well. Thanks." She told him, then added, "But I don't need help with opening a door." She smiled at him slightly.

"I'll remember that." James replied, "How did you think you did on the test?"

Lily shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Professor Orman will probably fail me anyway." She said this as if it were no real concern but James could easily tell that she was worried.

"He shouldn't be allowed to teach." James said with distaste. "No teacher should have a prejudice against one of their pupils. I swear, if he fails you because you're muggleborn he is in for such a pranking fest..." James was getting a little carried away in his defence of Lily and she looked at him, appalled.

"Don't you _dare_!" she told him. "If I've told you once, I'll tell you again, I don't need you sticking up for me!"

With that she flouted off to her next class. Ursula looked back at him and shook her head.

A/N Thank you to everyone whose reviewed so far. I love hearing what you think and what I can improve on, etc, so keep it coming. Sorry that this took awhile to update. I had school and then this weekend it was my birthday.


	5. I Hope She’s Worth it

**Lessons In Love**

Disclaimer: Everything here (except for any characters that don't sound familiar) belongs to the spectacular JK Rowling.

**Chapter Five: I Hope She's Worth it**

On Thursday when the seventh years were finding out their mock potions test results, Lily woke with a sick feeling in her stomach. What would she do if Professor Orman failed her? She knew she couldn't protest, knew Professor Orman would never think of marking her fairly. She couldn't help feeling helpless. Lily _hated_ feeling helpless. She slumped downstairs to the Great Hall and slid into a seat next to Ursula.

"Hey Url." She sighed.

Ursula looked at her, "What's wrong? Oh wait- let me guess- we get our Potions marks back today."

"Yeah." Lily couldn't think of anything else to say, except, "I hate potions. Professor Orman's a bastard. Life is just doom and gloom." She sighed again.

Ursula smiled at her. "Typical eloquent Lily. Come on, let's get to class."

Lily and Ursula were going through the Potions doors when Lily accidentally bumped into the person in front of her. It was James Potter.

Lily didn't quite know what to say. Not thinking, she scowled at him, "Watch it Potter!"

James watched her walk away with his mouth hanging open and a look of shock on his face. "What did I do?" He asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "Who knows?"

Once everyone was in their seats Professor Orman swept into the room and smiled at them all silkily.

"Well, well, well. Your Potions tests were certainly… interesting." He looked at Lily for a second and she glared back at him. "Some of you did well," He looked over at the bunch of Slytherins that sat at one side of the classroom, "And then some of you… well, I don't want to embarrass anyone." He gathered up the papers and told Frank Longbottom to hand them out. When Lily got hers she was almost too nervous to look at the paper. She took at deep breath and looked down. Her mouth dropped open. He had given her a D! D… D for _DUNCE_! Ursula looked at her paper and made a sound of disgust. Lily just kept staring at her paper in disbelief. A piece of parchment landed on top of her test paper. Lily picked it up and opened it. In an untidy scrawl it said, "What did you get?"

James and Sirius were at the back of Potions classroom planning what to do to Mr Orman if Lily had gotten unfairly marked. They were just waiting for her note back. A minute later it landed back on his desk. In large but tidy writing it read,

"Not that it's any of your business, but I got a D. D for Dunce. It doesn't matter though." At the end Lily had threateningly added, "If you do something to Mr Orman, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT."

Sirius made a face." A D? That's harsh. He read over the last bit "_you will regret it" _So," He said brightly, "still going ahead with the plan, right?"

James looked over at Lily. Here was when it mattered that he changed. He turned to Sirius, "No, we're not going ahead with the plan. Although I'd enjoy doing it the consequences will be worse if Lily ends up not speaking to me."

"But Prongs! " Sirius said cajoulingly. "We'd be doing this in defence of Lily! For her honour and all that!"

"Well that's why I wanted to do it! But Lily doesn't want me to so I won't."

"So what? You're not going to do everything Lily doesn't want you to do?"

"I didn't say that. I just…" James shrugged, "not the things that makes her unhappy with me."

"Well you're giving up a lot here, Prongsy, but I'll stick with you. I just hope she's worth it."

James didn't say anything but all the while he was thinking, _"She is, she is, she is." _

Later on after classes were finished Lily was curled up in the common room reading a book. It was especially comforting for her to slip off into another world where she didn't have to worry about everyday life and… potions test results. Suddenly she felt an annoying tap on the book and put it down to see James Potter's face grinning at her. Lily couldn't help thinking, "_I see that face far too many times in one day." _

"Potter go away! I'm reading, as if you didn't notice." Lily put her book back up, hiding her face again. James knocked it down. Before she had the chance to start ranting at him he quickly said, "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily scowled at him. "Yes, so?"

"Want to come with me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot when James was around. "No."

James made a face, "Why? You don't know much fun I can be."

"No but I know how annoying you can be."

"Isn't it all just part of my charm, though?"

"What charm?" Lily asked nonchalantly.

" And then there's my roguish good looks…"

Lily spluttered, "Roguish good looks indeed!"

James feigned hurt. " Well that's what Jennifer Campbell told me."

"Isn't that the one that bumps into things a lot? You know, bad eyesight?"

"So they say… Come on though Lily! Please, just one date."

Lily considered. "Can I bring Ursula?"

"No."

Lily folded her arms, "Well I'm not dumping Ursula for you."

"Fine. Bring Ursula. But I can bring Sirius and Remus."

"What about Peter?"

James shrugged. "He'll tag along."

"Fine then. We'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks at 12.30."

James rubbed his hands together. "Great. Who knows, you might even have fun." James gasped dramatically.

Lily swatted him. "Now you're pushing it."

"Ok I'm gone."

Lily watched James retreat back Sirius, Remus and Peter, who all grinned when he told them the news.

Lily couldn't help smiling. She noticed that she was now considerably happier than she had been before James had come over. She went back to her book, not wanting to think about what she had just realised.

**A/N:** Wow you lot! Your reviews were so nice! I'm sorry that I haven't updated till now but our modem went ker-plunk so no Internet till now. Hope you've all had a good Christmas! Ok, some things to say:

**Laura:** Let me first say I think it is so nice that you have shown your story to me and I'm very sorry that I couldn't get online till now to read it. So here's my honest opinion… It has potential, but the way you wrote it confused me. Spell out what you're saying more, "The reason bolt was there was because HER grandfather had created it her grand father NOT SITA'S, HER'S!" That's a confusing sentence there. You don't need to put the "NOT SITA'S, HER'S!" part in. Take time to type it out and to tell your story clearly. I'm no expert so I'm sorry if I've offended you, but that's my honest advice. I'll look forward to reading your improved version, of course if you want me to see it.

**The ORIGINAL Meathead:** That's a great idea, I'll try and slip that in somewhere, thanks a lot! COOLIES! Lol.

**Arianna:** I'm trying to write it funny because I love romantic comedies, but I'm not sure if I was managing all that well so thank you very much for the compliment comedy confident boost!

**Charmerbelle:** Hmm… keep reading I guess!

**Sarah:** Your review made me laugh! Staticky hair! Lol I know how what you mean I get that a lot!

**Brecky:** Thanks for saying happy b-day! You're the only one that said it!

**Fuzzyotter:** Your review was so nice! "It rocks!" All my reviewers rock!

**Someone:** Thankyooouuuuu!!!!!!!!


End file.
